Maps
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: ok, this is my terrible atempt at humor! hope u all like it, R&R please. sorry if there are any mistakes, this is my first fanfic so be nice. Thanks CSI-IRELAND for all the ideas! GISSOM AND SARA GET LOST AND END UP SLEEPING TOGETHER...
1. Argument

**Maps**

"I told you to turn left, but oh no, we had to go right!" Sara exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Who said men could read maps!?"

"I was driving, trying to concentrate on the road." Grissom shouted. "If i didn't have you nagging at me i wouldn't have gone the wrong way!"

"Oh so know you admitting you went the wrong way?"Sara questioned, a sly smile plastered over her face.

"No I'm just saying that if you hadn't shouted at me every 5 second i would of been able to concentrate on driving and we wouldn't be stuck out here!"

"Poor old grissom, never does anything wrong, it all ways has to be someone else's fault!" She replied in a sarcastic tone.

**GSRCSIGRSCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGRSCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

How the morning began...

Grissom walked into the break room to find: Cathrine and Warrik having a heated discussion over the break room table; Nick and Greg watching T.V in the corner and Sara reading her forensics journal...again.

_He's staring at you_

_He is?_

_Yeh, lift your head up and take a look for __yourself_

_I'm__ not looking at him, not after he turned me down._

_Oh, get over __yourself__there's__ still hope._

_Ha, hope! __I've__ been hoping he'll do __something__ about this for 5 years know._

Grissoms voice bought her out of her thoughts, "Hi Sar"

_He called you Sar, oh my god, sound the alarms__, he__ like's you!_

_Oh stop over reacting. Wait he said hi._

_Oh well done genius!_

_I need to think of a reply quick_

"Uh"

_Oh what a great reply._

_Shut up.__What do you know?_

_Obviously__ a lot more than you!_

_Wait he's talking id better listen._

"Right so we've got a 419 at the Palms Resort, Cathrine you can have that one, Oh and take Greg with you."

"Come on greggo, let's go."

"Warrik, if you and Nick finish up on the Bethan's case and Sara your with me, we've got a DB out on the other side of the desert."

"Ok"

"If you go wait in the car, I'll only be a minute, i just need to get my kit." Grissom told her.

On the way to the car Sara was lost in her thoughts...

_Hello, you'll be __alone__ with him._

_I know, but_

_BUT what,_

_But i can't exactly say 'i love you grissom and want to spend the rest of my life with you'. For a start if i said that he __proberaly __crash the car or have a heart attack, and last time i was brave enough to ask him to go to dinner with me he told me 'i don't know what to do about this'._

_Times have changed_

_They haven't he doesn't like me he likes __Sofia_

_Yeh, ok, i give up__, you__ keep thinking he likes __Sofia__ and through your life away._

Grissom entered the car, "if you read the map, I'll drive."

The beginning of the journey went well with both of them lost in their thoughts,

_She looks __board_

_Well what do you want me to do about it?_

_Well, starting a conversation might be a good idea_

_What should i __say?_

_I don't know_

"So...what have you had to eat today?

_You know how to chat a woman up don't you_

_Oh, shut it, you __didn't__ come up with anything better_

_I could of__ what about__ how __are you or__ what forensic journal are__ are you reading at the moment! Not what have you had to eat._

_Why didn't you tell me that __before?_

_I wanted you to suffer...mwhahahahaha_

Grissom looked over at Sara. She had this weird expression on her face as if to say 'what the hell'. "I had a Snickers bar about 4 hours ago, and before that an apple." Suddenly Sara's shoes had become very interesting. "You can't keep eating like this, you need proper food."

_See he wouldn't say that unless he liked you_

_Likes me! __I'm__ not bothered if he likes he or not, i want him to love me!_

_Ok don't take it out on me_


	2. go left, no right

**Huge thanks to CSI-IRELAND for all the ideas! This story would have been left in the dust if I was not for you. I would also like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed (there always appreciated and keep me writing). If you do review I vow to reply and I will also send out a sneak peek. I am so sorry for the late updates for all of my stories my computer wouldn't let me upload them on to the internet. Ok so here is the next chapter…Oh and I don't' own CSI, at least not know but I have big plans for the future…Mwhahahahaha.**

"So err…what forensic journal are you reading at the minute?"

_Hey! _

_What?_

_That was my line!_

_So you told it to me._

_Yeh, but I didn't expect you to use it!_

_Well tough._

"Well it's a woman's recount of her events. She…err…was…" Sara stopped talking and went silent.

_How should I tell him?_

_Were still talking about the journal, correct?_

_Oh yeh. But how do I tell him that it's about…_

Grissom sat there waiting for her to finish her sentence.

_Maybe she can't find the write words_

_Or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to me._

_What that's outragous. Why would she not want to talk to me?_

_Because you steal the chat up lines that the other half of your brain comes up with._

"She was?" Grissom prompted.

"She was err…hit." Sara explained in a whisper.

"I'm not following." Grissom was now completely confused.

Hit? What's that suppose to mean.

Hit by a car, a train…I could go on for ever…

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Sara began to speak. "Her…err…husband hit…her." The car which was once filled with voices fell silent.

_Oh no! She shouldn't be reading that._

_Why not? It's her life; she can read what she wants._

_No not this. This she can't read. Not after her mother killed her father because he was abusing her. There is no way she can read this!_

"Sara." His voice was stern but full of sorrow.

"What?" she questioned. She was known talking just above a whisper.

"You can't read that! It will bring back to many memories, and to many ghosts. It's not healthy to read something like that if you…you know…it's happened to you."

"She was scared Griss. Just like me. Every time she walked through the door, he would be there. Waiting. Watching. I need to read it. I relate to this woman Griss and if you don't understand that the there is no hope for me and you…" Her eyes grew wide as she realise that she had said that last bit out loud.

_Oh My God!_

_What have you done! _

_It was an accident._

_You dope. You idiot!_

_I don't believe that I actually said it aloud._

_Well believe me you did and by the look on his face I would say that he heard it as well._

"Sara. I err…I don't…I mean…"

"Look Griss. Save the lame excuses and let me talk."

"Sorry. But am I ment to turn left or right here?"

"I think you turn left, but I'm not sure. Here have a look at the map."

"Alright just let me pull over first." Grissom turned into the nearest lay-by. As soon as he had parked the car Sara passed him the map.

"Well I would say that we need to go right, because if you look here, were there and we need to be here. So right."

"Err…I'm sorry Griss. But I think its left."

"Well, I think its right and I happen to be in the driver's seat so I'm going right." Grissom pulled out of the lay-by and headed in the right direction.

"I'm warning you know you need to turn left. If you go right you'll be going the wrong way!"

"I'm going right and that's final."

_Jeez, she never gives up._

_Well have you tried reasoning with her and not shouting at her?_

_Reason with Sara. Ha, you're a comedian._

Just then a rain drop hits the front of the winder screen. Then another and another.

_Oh great it's raining._


End file.
